mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.96
I. Weekly Free Heroes Weekly Free Heroes: Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check. Server Time 07/20/2018 05:00:00 to 07/27/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Karina, Bruno, Cyclops, Estes, Lapu-Lapu, Gatotkaca, Harley, Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Karrie, Alpha, Moskov, Hilda, Roger, Gusion. Server Time 07/27/2018 05.01:00 to 08/03/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Franco, Fanny, Natalia, Sun, Johnson, Yi Sun-Shin, Vexana, Zhask. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Lolita, Chou, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley. Hero Fragment Store: New Valir, Moskov, Uranus. Removed Hayabusa, Alpha. Premium Fragment Store: New Hilda - Flower of the Wastes, Bane - Deep Sea Monster Removed Bruno - Vanguard Elite Rare Fragment Store: New Zilong - Eastern Warrior, Valir - Pale Flame Removed Hayabusa - Spacetime Shadow, Kagura - Flower Season II. Hero Adjustments Cyclops * Planets Attack : Slightly reduced life steal * Stardust Shock: Basic damage adjusted to 190 + skill level*30 from 200 + skill level*20 * HP Growth adjusted to 156.5 from 163.5 Selena * Symbiosis: Now its effect can be triggered when attacking enemy with shields Akai * Hurricane Dance: If it is interrupted, the second phase will also be unavailable. Gatotkaca * Unbreakable: Adjusted CD to 10/9.6/9.2/8.8/8.4/8 from 13/12.4/11.8/11.2/10.6/10. CD begins when the skill is over. If cancelled or interrupted, the next CD will be decreased by a little bit. * Steel Bones: Adjusted the rate of conversion from HP loss to armor to 4% from 3% Yi Sun-Shin * Blood Floods: Decreased CD by 2 seconds at all level. CD begins when the skills over. If cancelled or interrupted, the next CD will be decreased by a little bit. Minotaur * Minoan Fury: Added a brief knockup effect to this skill's first phase and improved the skill description. * Improved sound effect for basic attacks and skill icons. Martis * Fixed an issue with Ashura Aura that caused a stun effect against enemy units and revised the skill description to match the actual effects. Chou * HP Growth adjusted to 190 from 206. Franco * Fixed an issue where his chain deals no damage to the Lord and Turtle. Aldous * Contract: Chase Fate: Improved sound effect. Leomord * Improved avatar, portrait and skill icon. Belerick * Nature's Seed: Belerick now gets the view of the enemy marked by "Nature's Seed" * Power of Nature: If Belerick uses basic attack on enemy turrets, lifesteal won't be triggered Claude * Basic damage adjusted to 109 from 103 * ATK Growth adjusted to 9 from 7 * Adjusted some of the mages' recommended set. Improved visual effect in battlefields for the following skins * Zilong * Layla * Miya * Balmond * Saber * Alucard * Bruno * Eudora * Cyclops * Hilda * Bane III. Battlefield Adjustment Battle Equipment : * [ Golden Staff ] Only Passive -- Endless Strike: Now works with the CD deduction of the Zilong's Dragon Flurry and Moskov's Spear of Quiescence. # Improved visual effect for some equipments. Battlefield : # Adjusted HP Growth for creeps # Adjusted basic HP and HP Growth for the Lord in Survival Mode IV. New Events & Features # Support MSC Event : Login everyday to earn tokens and exchange them to receive your favorite t eam's emblem. At the end of the MSC, use Team Emblems to redeem prizes. # Players who have not logged in for 25 days or more have an opportunity to complete tasks to earn a permanent hero. V. System Adjustment # Mentoring Program Adjustments : ## Added an option to invite mentor/apprentice from within a lobby. ## Made Mentoring Tasks visible on the Tasks page. Players who are not in the Mentoring Program will see an option to join. ## Fixed an error that shared player information when making recommendations n groups. ## Added a temporary notification to the home screen when others are applying to become your mentor/apprentice. ## Added a Classic Mode button within the Mentoring Information Screen. Tapping the button will automatically create a lobby with both players. # Returning Players Event: After the update, we will hold a Returning Players Event. In order to make it easier for all players to complete the tasks, we have added Push Notifications, and complete them all to get a prize. # Added push notifications when invited by other players on the home screen. # Added a Returning Players tab to the Events Section. Tap the tab to find out which players have returned to the battlefield and engage in Quick Match. # Emblem Matrix is open to players of level 10 or higher. # Improved follower list. # Limit for following is now displayed. # Players can choose whether to see the friend on the main page. # Players can now share their battle reports to Instagram. Category:Patch Notes